


Bishounen

by Harumaki03



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5963416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harumaki03/pseuds/Harumaki03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ChouChou no paraba de hablar del asunto y Sarada quería que se callara. (—¿A cuál escogerías?) (—A ninguno).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bishounen

**Author's Note:**

> Libre soy, libre soy... Nadie sabe de qué, pero lo soy (?). Bishounen literalmente, "niño hermoso", es un concepto estético japonés del hombre hermoso, joven e ideal.

* * *

A Sarada no le gustaba cuando ChouChou se ponía de parlanchina de más y encima entre tanta palabrería, le hacía percatarse de cosas que prefería no notar o en las cuales no pensar.

Como hablar de los chicos populares de sus respectivos equipos.

—Es que, ¡fíjate! —seguía diciendo ChouChou entre bocado a su botana —solo pasan por una calle y todas las cabezas se vuelven a mirarlos.

—Si, si... —concedió Sarada poco convencida.

—Mitsucchi tiene ese porte elegante y sus ojos son muy exóticos...

—Heredados de su papá —la Uchiha se cruzó de brazos, claro si a la relación que Mitsuki tenía con Orochimaru-san se le podía llamar de " _padre-hijo_ ", genéticamente hablando.

—¡No interrumpas! —balbuceó ChouChou con ímpetu, mordiendo fuertemente otra papa frita —que pierdo el hilo y después no recuerdo que decía —Sarada puso los ojos en blanco por un momento y la Akimichi siguió con su diálogo —pero es amable y todas caen rendidas por esa sonrisa misteriosa... ¡¿Cómo tú no has caído rendida ante sus encantos?!

—No sé, supongo que porque nunca me fijo en esas cosas, ha sido mi compañero de equipo durante años y siempre lo he visto así —acotó.

—Rarita —masculló ChouChou, ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de la pelinegra.

—Eso no me hace ser rara, solo que nunca me he fijado —espetó con sorna, cruzándose de brazos.

—Y entonces esta Inocchi —Sarada la miró con seriedad, queriendo que ya dejara de hablar de los chicos, pero ChouChou la ignoró olímpicamente —todas dicen que su belleza es tan delicada pero igual muy masculina, también es amable y todas caen rendidas por su sonrisa encantadora, incluso se ha quejado que han ido más clientes femeninas en los últimos meses solicitando ser atendidas por él...

—ChouChou, ¿a dónde quieres llegar? —la Uchiha ya sabía todo eso, aunque no se lo iba a admitir.

—¡Los odio! ¡Son dos perfectos Bishounen! ¡Parecen sacados de algún manga de chicas! —Sarada se acomodó sus lentes mientras la escuchaba quejarse a pleno pulmón de que era una injusticia que hombres así existieran, que parecía que no tenían defectos y sí virtudes infinitas.

—Pero sabes que no es así, no existe nadie perfecto —negó la Uchiha acomodándose un mechón detrás de la oreja mientras ChouChou resoplaba.

—¿Le has encontrado algún defecto a Mitsucchi? Porque tengo años junto a Inocchi y lo único que he podido encontrar es que es condenadamente puntual —bufó, doblando la funda vacía de papas fritas y abriendo otra.

—¿Defecto? —musitó con vagueza mientras hacia memoria. Mitsuki también era puntual, ciertamente era el primero en ofrecerse para entrenar, a diferencia de su otro compañero de equipo, que era un total inepto.

—Si te has tardado tanto en responder, es porque no encuentras nada, ¿ves? —ChouChou negó con su cabeza —pero si te digo que hables de Boruto...

—Es un retrasado mental, siempre quiere ser el primero en todo, es un ruidoso, se cree el líder de equipo, en las misiones siempre quiere lucirse, es un mal hablado... —Sarada alzaba sus dedos, enumerando los defectos del rubio Uzumaki.

—Vaya, no es que yo no lo supiera, pero tu otro compañero es una desgracia, al menos con Shikadai solo tengo que lidiar con su pereza y sus " _qué problemático_ " —le palmeó el hombro en solidaridad —si tienes que partirle los huesos algún día, cuenta conmigo —añadió y Sarada prorrumpió en risas.

—L-lo tendré pendiente —respondió entre carcajadas, mientras chocaban sus puños.

—Oh vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí? —ambas miraron al inicio de las escaleras y se sorprendieron —¿van a evitar que nadie suba a la cima de los Hokage?

—Claro que no, idiota —negó Sarada, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Porqué están sentada en medio de los escalones? —preguntó el rubio con incredulidad.

—Porque sí —ChouChou le miró enarcando una ceja —¿no tenías trabajo en la floristería? —El joven Yamanaka asintió –¿entonces?

—Ya concluyó mi turno, iré a practicar algo de Taijutsu con Metal Lee —ambas le miraron con ojos bien abiertos y cejas alzadas —procuraré no morir, no se preocupen —añadió con sarcasmo.

—Por mí, puedes hacerlo —espetó Sarada.

—No lo hagas, sería difícil encontrar a alguien que pueda ser parte del Ino-Shika-Chou, no muchos tienen esas iniciales en sus nombres —renegó ChouChou.

—Lo tendré en mente, Chou-chan —sonrió y miró a Sarada —tus deseos siempre tan buenos, cuatro ojos.

—Cállate, niña —espetó Sarada, con los labios apretados.

—Hasta luego —Inojin se despidió agitando brevemente su mano y siguió su camino como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Siempre le deseas que se muera —ChouChou la miró con ojos entrecerrados —eres rara.

—Qué va, realista.

**-/-/-**

—Cuida por donde vas, Boruto-kun —Mitsuki logro agarrar al aludido por el cuello de su abrigo antes de que chocara contra alguien.

—Hasta los días de descanso le das trabajo al pobre Mitsuki —Boruto alzó la cabeza y frunció el ceño.

—Gracias por detenerme de chocar contra esa cosa —le dijo el rubio a su amigo, mientras señalaba a Sarada —mi contusión habría sido grande al chocar con una pared más plana que la muralla china.

—Déjame golpearlo —Sarada se había tronado los dedos y ChouChou la sujetaba por la cintura.

—Los ánimos entre ustedes dos siempre son tan chispeantes —Mitsuki rió y negó con su cabeza —no deberías decir esas cosas de Sarada, ella es una señorita —alzó su mirada hacia ellas —oh, hola, ChouChou-chan —la saludó.

—Mitsucchi —sonrió la morena, aún sosteniendo a su amiga que aunque ligeramente sonrojada por las palabras de Mitsuki, decía que podía patearle el trasero a Boruto cuando quisiera y éste alegando que ya quería verlo intentarlo.

—Ya suéltame Mitsuki —gruñó Boruto y el aludido se encogió de hombros.

—Luego, no creo que ChouChou-chan y yo estamos preparados para dar explicaciones si terminas con huesos rotos y la avenida destruida —Boruto se removió, tratando de zafarse del agarre de su amigo, pero era imposible.

—Yo sí —le susurró ChouChou con complicidad a Sarada, soltándola, haciendo reír a la morena.

—Oh, hola Mitsuki, vaya, parece que tienes problemas lidiando con Boruto-kun —ambas se volvieron para ver a Inojin hablando con Mitsuki.

—Algunas cosas no cambian —musitó el joven, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Dímelo a mi —suspiró Shikadai con cierto hastío, apareciendo detrás de Inojin —he visto esta escena miles de veces, qué problemático —tanto Inojin como Mitsuki rieron.

ChouChou le golpeó _suavemente_ en el costado a su amiga, señalando a algunos transeúntes. Nadie estaba mirándolos de forma fija, pero los ojos se desviaban sin remedio alguno hacia Mitsuki o el rubio Yamanaka, como si no pudieran evitar que su vista se viera arrastrada a seguir viéndolos.

La Uchiha frunció el ceño mientras se acariciaba distraídamente donde su amiga la había golpeado con _sutileza_. Ella quizás no podía decirlo en voz alta pero se lo admitía a sí misma, entre su generación, solamente ellos dos tenían esa llamada apariencia " _Bishounen_ " que tanto repetía ChouChou.

¿En verdad eran tan perfectos? Se cuestionó.

**-/-/-**

Odiaba a ChouChou, bueno, a veces. Especialmente cuando abría su boca para hablar tonterías como aquella de sí ella tuviera que escoger entre ambos, ¿a cuál escogería?

—A ninguno —negó, evitando mirar a su amiga.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estás hablando en serio, Uchiha Sarada?! —exclamó con espanto, atrayendo la atención de los que estaban a su alrededor.

—¡Baja la voz! —sentía el sonrojo de la pena subirle por el cuello, pero mantuvo su mirada fija en el campo de batalla que era el estadio.

—¿La tía Sakura te dejo caer cuando pequeña, es eso? —cuestionó, aún incrédula.

—ChouChou...

—No, no, tiene que haber sido tu papá, con un solo brazo es difícil manejar a un bebé... —siguió, buscando alguna posible hipótesis válida para la actitud de su amiga.

—No creo que... —se interrumpió al percatarse que ChouChou seguía lanzando hipótesis, sin escucharla y suspiro mientras se concentraba en el combate de los chicos.

—Deja de prestarle tanta atención a este combate amistoso para los futuros Genin y respóndeme con sinceridad —Sarada dejo escapar el aire de sus pulmones con lentitud y se giro para mirar a su amiga.

—No me quedaría con ninguno —repitió con firmeza.

—Sa-Sarada-chan —los ojos color ámbar de la Akimichi estaban brillosos —no me digas que es que ya te has enamorado de algún otro chico —soltó con lentitud.

—¿Qué? —soltó Sarada, atónita.

—E-espera... N-no me digas que... —ChouChou retrocedió, negando con su cabeza—. ¡¿Te has enamorado de ese cabeza de chorlito de tu equipo?! —gritó, sujetándose su semi redondeado rostro, con una expresión de espanto.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Prefería morir! —un aura negra apareció detrás de Sarada —ni aunque fuera el último hombre en la tierra —y apretó uno de sus puños.

—No tienes que negarlo, del odio al amor... —Sarada empezó a sarandearla —creo que... aah... me vas a desnucar... ¡Desnucaaaar!

—Deja de pensar tantas tonterías —bufó, soltando a su amiga —no es nada de eso —se acomodó sus lentes y volvió la vista al frente, ignorando olímpicamente a quienes les estaban lanzando miradas a su alrededor.

—Pero... —volvió la vista al combate y abrió sus ojos al completo, olvidándose de lo que iba a decir—. ¡Inojin, no dejes que te gane! ¡Shikadai, maldito vago, mueve tu trasero y ayuda a Inojin! —empezó a vociferar, captando la atención de los combatientes.

—¿Qué diablos crees que estoy haciendo? —gruñó Shikadai, con una rodilla en el suelo.

—Chou-chan nos está dando ánimos —Inojin sonrió y miró a su amigo —creo que no podemos perder aquí.

—Es solo una exhibición —le hizo saber el castaño a su amigo como si éste no lo supiera.

—Lo sé —trazo un dibujo rápidamente —pero luego tendremos que compensarle por la energía que ha gastado en darnos ánimos.

—Como si en algún momento ganar o perder hace que compensarle sea diferente —emitió un chasquido —ponerse serio por esto es algo problemático.

Inojin rió, corroborando lo dicho por su amigo.

**-/-/-**

Sarada se había quedado observando tanto el combate del equipo Ino-Shika como el de su propio equipo y mientras los veía no podía evitar fijarse tanto en Inojin como en Mitsuki.

Ambos compartían una característica en común: sonreían en el combate, aparte de que ambos eran luchadores especializados en combate a larga distancia. Mitsuki tenía la tendencia de meter una de sus manos dentro de su kimono cuando se aseguraba la victoria mientras que Inojin esbozaba una sonrisa algo torcida.

Conocía las habilidades de Mitsuki casi como la palma de su mano, pues era su compañero de equipo, también podía decir lo mismo de Inojin, pues se habían criado juntos.

—Su técnica de invocación de bestias ha mejorado —musitó Sarada para sí, mientras se detenía frente a la puerta de los Yamanaka y tocaba.

Trataba por todos los medios de evitar pensar en aquellas extrañas suposiciones de ChouChou sobre estar enamorada y todas esas tonterías, volvió a tocar con más insistencia y escuchó una voz desde adentro.

—¡Ya voy! —la puerta se abrió antes de que Sarada pudiera siquiera dar un paso atrás—. ¡Oh, Sarada-chan! —la sonrisa del heredero Yamanaka era amplia.

—I-Inojin... —le saludo, desviando su mirada hacia otro lado excepto a él —vine a traerte esto de parte de mamá, por tu victoria —y alzó una caja.

—¡¿En serio?! —los verdes ojos de Inojin brillaron de emoción —fue solo un combate de exhibición, no tenía que molestarse —la tomó por la muñeca y la hizo entrar a la casa —pero lo agradezco.

—Te advierto que esta un poco quemado abajo —espetó Sarada, zafandóse sutilmente del agarre del rubio.

—La intención es lo que cuenta —la miró por encima de su hombro, pero ella seguía mirando a otro lado —oye, ¿porqué no me miras? —cuestionó, volviéndose hacia ella para quitarle la caja con el pastel casero.

—¿Eh? —sin querer ella alzó la mirada y volvió a percatarse del porqué, sonrojándose —p-porque eres un libertino, ¡an-andando semi desnudo! —le señaló el torso libre de camiseta, cubierto apenas por algunos de sus largos cabellos, los cuales estaban libres de su típica atadura, mientras él la miraba sin comprender, para luego mirar el punto que ella señalaba.

—Oh —él se dio la vuelta, caminando a la cocina —es que cuando tocaste estaba en el baño y solo me alcanzo a ponerme los pantalones —se encogió de hombros —no quería que alguien derrumbara mi casa —añadió con sarcasmo.

—¡No iba a...! —Sarada hizo un puchero mientras lo seguía con los brazos cruzados.

—Además, ¿vas a decirme que nunca me has visto sin camiseta? —dejó el bizcocho sobre la encimera —cuando me has visto con menos ropa —añadió con sorna pasándose una mano por la cabeza mientras buscaba encima del refrigerador.

—Y-yo... —tomó asiento en un taburete y sintió sus mejillas arder —verte con pañales no cuenta, Ino-baka —masculló, escuchándolo emitir un victorioso _"¡ajá!"_ al encontrar lo que quería sobre el refrigerador.

—Haré de cuenta que no te he escuchado —vio que Inojin inclinaba un poco su cabeza para acomodarse todo el cabello en su típica cola media alta, hizo un movimiento rápido, pasando sus cabellos por la goma y quedo listo en un parpadeo.

—Jamás entenderé cómo haces eso tan rápido —señaló Sarada, negando con su cabeza.

—La práctica hace al maestro —Inojin le sonrió, enderezándose —¿vas a querer té con el pastel?

—¿Vas a servirme _así_? —Inquirió ella, subiéndose los lentes por el puente de la nariz, viendo que era peor que él hubiese recogido su cabello, pues ahora su torso quedaba totalmente expuesto.

—¿Porqué estas tan apenada? —contraatacó con otra pregunta, mientras abría la nevera y sacaba un cartón de leche —además, ¿qué es eso que ha estado balbuceando Chou-chan de los Bisho-algo o que estas enamorada? —dejó el cartón sobre la encimera y busco dos vasos en el estante mientras Sarada se preguntaba si no había sido justamente ChouChou a quien habían dejado caer de pequeña.

—No me respondas con otra pregunta —bufó —sabes que lo detesto.

—Uhm... —Inojin dejo los vasos en la encimera y apoyo sus manos en la misma —estás un poco rara, bueno, aunque siempre lo has sido —Sarada entrecerró sus negros orbes mirándole con frialdad.

—Lo dice el hombre más pálido de Konohagakure.

—Eh, que no lo soy —aclaró Inojin, abriendo sus verdes ojos con espanto —mi padre lo es —añadió con soltura.

—Eres insufrible.

—Por eso te gusto.

—¿Quién ha dicho que tú m-me g-gustas? —espetó con nerviosismo, odiaba titubear, especialmente delante de él.

—Ah, entonces es cierto que estas enamorada de alguien más —siguió él con un tono ligeramente burlón.

—Inojin...

—Le preguntaré a Chou-chan mañana —vertió la leche en los dos vasos, ignorando los balbuceos de la Uchiha.

Sarada suspiro e hizo un gesto con los labios, su pregunta no había sido respondida verbalmente, ya que él igual le estaba sirviendo con aquellas fachas.

—Sabes que te detesto, ¿verdad, rarito? —Inojin alzó su mirada hacia ella.

—Yo también te detesto, tabla de planchar, pero eso no responde a mis preguntas —respondió él con tranquilidad.

Ella apretó los labios, tratando de controlar su genio. Él sabía muy bien qué teclas apretar.

—Mañana voy a enterrar a ChouChou antes de que hables con ella —murmuró ella.

—Te escuché y no vas a llegar antes que yo —añadió con confianza —entonces... —hizo una pausa —¿le dijiste que estamos saliendo? —soltó con lentitud.

—¡¿Qu-qué?! ¡No! —negó rápidamente ella e Inojin suspiro.

—¿Porqué ella supone que estas enamorada? —Inojin alzó una ceja mientras cortaba un pedazo de pastel para ella.

—Porque dije que si tuviera que escoger entre tú y Mitsuki, me quedaría con ninguno.

—¿Cómo está Mitsuki involucrado en esto? —era un gesto raro en él, pero tenía el ceño fruncido y aquello le dio ganas de reír a la morena, aunque se contuvo.

—Es una larga historia...

—¿Y ahora yo me llamo ninguno? —siguió él.

—Inojin...

—Sarada —imitó él.

—¿Vas a discutir conmigo por esto?

—No si dices que te gusto, que yo soy el que te gusto —ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Pareces un niño.

—Bueno, no me agrada la idea de que anden poniéndote pareja cuando ya tienes una —se cruzó de brazos y su ceño seguía profundo —y que tampoco, ni siquiera en hipótesis, digas que me escoges —soltó el aire de golpe.

—Si te escogía a ti, ChouChou iba a saberlo —ella se estaba impacientando.

—¿Cómo iba ella a saberlo solo porque en una hipótesis me escogieras a mi en lugar de " _ninguno_ "?

—Eres un... —ella cubrió su rostro con una de sus manos —... sabes muy bien cuál habría sido mi tipo de reacción al decir algo así.

Miró por entre sus dedos a Inojin, que se había descruzado de brazos y acariciaba una de sus sienes.

—Habría sido lindo que lo hicieras, al menos de forma hipotética —movió su cuello de un lado a otro —pero entiendo —añadió con aire derrotado.

—Si entendieras, no tendrías ese aspecto derrotado —le señaló ella, haciendo un puchero y él rió tenuemente.

—Bueno... —le señaló su plato y la leche —vamos a comer —tomó su cubierto y antes de que pudiera dar el primer bocado, Sarada se le robo —¡oye! —volvió la mirada hacia ella, que se había colocado junto a él en un suspiro.

—No entiendes nada, alíen —su ceño estaba fruncido y sus mejillas arreboladas.

—Ahora sí que no, ¿porqué tenías que llevarte mi primer bocado? —lloriqueo, girándose hacia ella.

—Inojin...

—Dime y, oh vaya, espero que sea una disculpa por comerte mi primer bocado —musitó, como niño pequeño haciendo un berrinche.

—Me gustas —Inojin abrió sus ojos de par en par, no sabiendo si su pulso se había acelerado por sus palabras, por su cercanía o por la expresión tan dulce _(y por ende, rara de ver)_ en el rostro de ella —y...

— _Nonononono_ —le cubrió la boca con su mano —espera, deja que estoy digiriendo esto —la miró con dulzura —si vas a tomar mi primer bocado de todas mis cosas para decirme esto, me comprometo a dártelas por siempre —ella le dio un pequeño puñetazo en su abdomen y él fingió quedarse sin aire.

—Te voy a dejar sin costillas, mejor —ella apartó la mano del rubio —¿v-ves qué habría pasado...?

—¡Claro que lo veo! —la abrazo, apoyando su mejilla en la cabeza de ella —me habría sentido celoso de que le hubieses mostrado esa expresión a Chou-chan —admitió.

La sorpresa de él se debía a que pocas veces ella expresaba verbalmente sus sentimientos por sí, usualmente era él quien siempre lo decía, hasta el cansancio.

—Eres un...

—Lo sé, lo sé —apartó la cabeza de ella de su pecho —pero no puedo evitarlo —y se encogió de hombros aún esbozando esa sonrisa pequeña que bien sabía ella era de satisfacción.

Ella no había reparado en lo absoluto en su atractivo y caballeroso compañero de equipo justamente porque ya su atención estaba enfocada en Inojin.

No había nada en él que ella ya no supiera, desde su forma de sonreír hasta sus palabras groseras que significaban lo contrario de lo que decía, le habría gustado decirle a ChouChou que quizás ella no sabía los desperfectos de Mitsuki, pero que conocía prácticamente todos los que Inojin ocultaba.

Aunque decir eso la habría dejado en evidencia. Además, ellos no habían hecho su noviazgo del todo público _(solo los padres de Inojin y su madre lo sabían)_ pues ella también quería que su padre lo supiera antes que los demás y por eso lo mantenían _"en secreto"_.

Se encogió de hombros y se puso de puntillas para darle un beso rápido al rubio, que no pudo menos que seguir estando asombrado.

—Quita esa cara —pidió ella, completamente apenada, apartando el rostro del rubio.

—Es que he recibido un dos por uno hoy, es raro cuando haces estos movimientos, pero no me desagradan en lo absoluto —sonrió con dulzura —me has dejado anonadado.

—Te voy a golpear.

—Deberías, creo que estoy soñando —ella dejo escapar el aire con lentitud.

—No lo estas, pero puedo ayudarte a confirmarlo —ella alzó su puño.

—Ehm, no creo que sea necesario —Inojin entrelazó una de sus manos con la de ella —ya deja de tratar de alejarte y dame otro beso.

—Muérete.

—Siempre me dices lo mismo, bruja, aunque ambos sabemos que no quieres eso en lo absoluto —le alzó el rostro —solo dame otro beso —pidió poniendo aquella mirada que le impedía a la fría y seria Sarada negarle nada.

Ella suspiro en resignación y volvió a besarlo.

—Otro —pidió él.

—Inojin —protestó ella, igual haciéndolo.

—Otro más.

—Desteñido —la jaló una oreja con suavidad —no abuses —la cara de ella estaba roja como el marco de sus lentes, aunque lo beso de nuevo.

—Frente de pizarrón —replicó en voz baja.

—Oye, mi frente no es tan amplia —se quejó ella, frunciendo el ceño.

—Tienes razón —depositó un beso en la frente de ella —mi error —y busco los labios de ella con dulzura mientras la mano libre de Sarada acariciaba uno de los costados de él —en verdad ya quiero que tu padre regrese a la aldea —murmuró contra los labios de ella —de verdad que no me gusta para nada que te anden buscando novio.

—Respira profundo y cállate —sonrió ella, negando con su cabeza.

—Sí señora —ella apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de Inojin y supo que todo estaba bien.

Sarada agradecía que por el momento él se hubiese olvidado del asunto de Bishounen, aunque si tenía algo que alegar de ello, diría que ya ese guapo chico le pertenecía a ella

... Y a nadie más.

**—Fin—**

Todos rondan entre los 17-18 años, por si las dudas _(no encontré donde insertarlo xD)_.

No sé si estarán de acuerdo conmigo, pero sí, en mi opinión personal los únicos **Bishounen** de la nueva generación son **Inojin** y **Mitsuki** , con esos aspectos delicados y esos portes y... bueno, ustedes ya saben.

¿Se habrán tomado la leche, se habrán comido el pastel? ¿Cómo creen que va a reaccionar **ChouChou** al saber que su mejor amiga sale con su amigo **Bishounen**? ¿La aldea va a perdonar a **Sarada**? Yo creo que sí xD.

Voy a experimentar con **Mitsuki** en el futuro, no sé, el niño me cae bien y hay unos fanarts de él que son... * _babababa_ *, me disculpo de antemano por el posible **OOC** , pero yo quería hacer esto y lo hice * _profunda referencia_ *, ya lo siguiente que vaya a escribir de ellos tratare que sea **Inojin** buscando a **Sarada** o algo así _(xD)_.

Bueno, iba a añadir algo más pero lo he olvidado, así que por ahora, espero que disfruten la lectura y me permitan saber qué les ha parecido, ¡saludos!

¡Ja ne!


End file.
